


This Is Nothing To Do With You

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Face Sitting, Hitting, Holy hell a lot of smut, Knifeplay, Light Choking, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, post 3x08, slight humiliation, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: Villanelle had a promise to keep.Prompt: they have dinner together after a long time of not seeing each other, arguing until they have very rough sex
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 230





	This Is Nothing To Do With You

**Author's Note:**

> It’s nearly 3am, I hope you enjoy my smutfest
> 
> Twitter/curiouscat: vxllanelle1 (currently taking prompts!)

“Nice of you to join me.”

A plate for food dropped in front of Villanelle onto the table, hardly getting much of a chance to say thank you before Eve was heading back into the kitchen.

Villanelle didn’t do anything after that. Just waited. It was another ten minutes before Eve came out again, carrying a plate of food for herself this time. Sitting across from Villanelle, she picked up the silverware to begin picking at her food without a word.

Villanelle was unsure of what exactly she’d return to. What state Eve would be in or how she’d react to seeing Villanelle after so long.

Following Eve’s lead, she too picked at her food, with no real appetite, in silence.

They remained this way for almost ten minutes before it got too much for Villanelle to bare.

She could see the frustrations and upset bubbling away inside Eve, so figured it best to get everything over with sooner rather than later.

“You’re upset.”

The statement didn’t do much to diffuse the situation. The silverware clattered against the plate as Eve dropped them onto the table. She looked to Villanelle with an expression she could only describe as a mix of disbelief and offence.

“I... Yeah. What is that statement supposed to do? Is it not obvious enough already?”

“But why?” Bad move.

The conversation may have dissolved down into nothing, but the expression on Eve’s face remained just as evident. Why? She really had to ask why? The woman rose from the table and swiftly exited the room, proceeding through to the bedroom with Villanelle hot on the tail.

“Hey,” Villanelle tried, huffing frustratedly as the door slammed straight into her face. “I asked you a question.”

“Are you really that emotionally ignorant that you have to ask why I’m upset?!”

“I’m just trying to understand!”

“It’s been over a year and you just left me waiting!” There were no signs of sadness present in Eve’s expression. All Villanelle could pick up on was cold, unadulterated rage and it was very odd. Seeing Eve in this state reminded Villanelle of herself.

“I told you it wasn’t safe y-“

“You couldn’t have told me?!” Eve screamed, taking a few steps towards the woman, but ensuring to leave some distance. “You couldn’t have let me know you were coming back, or that you were okay?! I spent half of the year thinking you were dead, I put my life on hold on some idea that we’d choose each other!”

“Do you not see where I am now?! I did choose you!”

A loud clap hit Villanelle’s ear, followed by a sharp pain in Villanelle’s cheek. She didn’t realise until after the fact that a force had hit her so hard across the face it had knocked her backwards, almost causing her to fall. Her head came back up cautiously, seeing Eve stood clutching the hand that had just struck Villanelle’s cheek.

She could describe what happened next. Just that she saw red and reacted on impulse.

Not a second later, Eve had her back pressed against the wall, one arm pinning her down while the other reached to Villanelle’s back to draw a knife. The blade pressed against the skin of Eve’s neck, causing the woman to grab at Villanelle’s arm in a meagre attempt to get the weapon away from her. Her eyes, alert and attentive, fixed on Eve’s gaze. Her breathing was steady, but deep and forceful. Eve could tell she was trying to control her temper. Her teeth clenched, amplifying her already sharp jawline further.

Somehow, Eve managed to hold her ground pretty well in spite of the position she was in. She didn’t break the eye contact, nor show any sign of fear in her expression.

The pair waited in silence for the other to break the stillness, neither wanting to make the first move. The tension between the women only heightened their emotions and anger towards one another. Just as Eve was figuring out how to handle the situation, something unexpected happened.

Villanelle laughed.

Not a lot, just a small laugh with a defeated smile appearing on her face.

“What?” Eve asked, tone flat.

“I can’t even scare you anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, so now you need something explained to you?” Villanelle pushed against her more, moving the knife so Eve could feel it, but not so much that it would harm her. “Do you want me to explain, or do you want me to antagonise you, you fucking asshole?”

“Just tell me what you mean, you psycho.”

“You like this.” Villanelle voice dropped, her tone suddenly becoming hushed as she spoke.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“It’s not hard to tell.” Then she growled lowly, pressing the knife in a little more. “Your pupils are blown, I can feel your heart rate just from pinning you down, and you keep biting your lip. You only do that when you’re turned on.”

“You’re bullshitting.”

“Am I?” There was a pause caused by Eve’s lack of response. The stillness remained for a moment before Villanelle dropped the arm that had previously been pinning Eve against the wall, instead keeping the knife in place to ensure she wouldn’t move. From there, the fingers slipped down and into Eve’s loose shorts she had previously been wearing for bed. Once under the material, Villanelle’s digits were greeted to an intense heat and wetness waiting between Eve’s thighs.

“Something tells me I’m not bullshitting.” The fingers began to move painfully slowly. Gently. Teasingly. Circling the swollen clit to give Eve just enough stimulation to leave her wanting more without fully giving her the pleasure her body was clearly craving, whether she’d admit it or not.

“You’re... Bullshitting. This is nothing to do with you.” She choked out. Her demeanour didn’t shift much. Villanelle could tell she was trying to keep it unmoving. But she could see some of the tension in her face begin to melt away as Villanelle’s fingers stroked directly over Eve’s clit.

“Sure, keep lying to yourself.” Villanelle told her, beginning to speed up her fingers and managing to elicit a whimper from Eve. She smirked at that and something shifted in Eve. She couldn’t let her think she was winning.

When Villanelle least expected it, Eve shoved her away. The surprise caused Villanelle to drop the knife with the pair hearing it clang on the wooden floor as Eve pushed Villanelle back against the wall parallel to where they had previously been stood. From there, Eve used one hand to pin Villanelle’s shoulders down against the wall while her other hand came up to the woman’s neck, wrapping around and squeezing the sides.

“And what about you?” Eve questioned, enjoying the look of surprise that came from this sudden shift in the power dynamic. Mimicking Villanelle’s previous movements, the hand pinning Villanelle by the shoulder moved to pop the button on her jeans and drag down the zipper. “Do you like this?”

Villanelle attempted to mirror Eve’s reaction, seemingly unfazed as Eve’s fingers became coated in her slick wetness. “Who says this has anything to do with you?”

“Just admit it. You want to know what I could do to you. How I could make you feel.” Villanelle’s expression remained stoic and unchanging, but she couldn’t deny it.

“Oh yeah?” Villanelle huffed, pushing Eve back until the woman fell on the bed. “Go for it.” She told Eve, tugging her shirt up and over her head as Eve just watched from the bed. “You wanna talk a big game? Prove it.” After tugging off her jeans, Villanelle was left in her underwear, a beautiful set of dark blue lingerie she absolutely hadn’t picked out knowing she would see Eve today.

Eve took a moment to admire the woman before her, eyes drinking in her figure and how perfectly the lingerie complimented her curves and how the colour popped against her porcelain skin. Not too long, though. She couldn’t seem too affected.

“Get on top.”

“A ‘please’ would be nice.”

“Don’t be so condescending, you vapid twat.” Eve snapped, almost completely over her snark.

Villanelle moved as she was told to, resting in Eve’s lap as the other woman sat upwards.

Gentle fingers traced over the skin of Villanelle’s back and sides. Small patterns and lines were complemented by soft kisses to Villanelle’s neck and collar bones.

As much as she didn’t want to give in, Villanelle’s eyes slipped shut as she accidentally let out a soft hum of appreciation at the touch. One hand came up to mess with Eve’s hair, while the other found its way between her legs to stroke her clit over the fabric of her underwear.

“Does that feel good?” Eve asked, voice soft as the tips of her fingers continued to delicately trace over Villanelle’s back.

“Mm, maybe.” She responded, her eyes now closed as she nuzzled her face into Eve’s shoulder.

Without warning, Eve’s grip changed. Her nails dug into the skin and she scratched down the length of her back hard, hearing a pained gasp come from Villanelle. “Does it feel good now?” She asked, doing it again on a fresh patch of skin.

“Oh, you fucking bitch.” Villanelle snarled, thought the smirk on her face took away from any threatening aspect to the words. Before Villanelle could react further, Eve began pressing kisses down Villanelle’s stomach.

“Kneel up.” Eve told her, with Villanelle obliging as she sank down further on the bed so she was laid down, with Villanelle’s legs on either side of Eve’s head. Her fingers came up to hook under the material of Villanelle’s underwear, tugging them aside and wasting no time in letting her tongue explore the heat and wetness.

Villanelle sighed, a hand threading through Eve’s hair once again as she felt the tip of Eve’s tongue begin to flick teasingly over her sensitive clit. “Fuck.” She sighed under her breath, hoping Eve didn’t notice.

As Eve’s mouth worked away at her clit, her fingers moved over Villanelle’s thighs gently, just the lightest touch. But, of course, the lightest touch put Villanelle on edge when she knew what was coming. She flinched as Eve’s nails dug in, but she didn’t scratch her up this time. Not yet.

“Fuck, Evie.” The tone was gentle, her hips beginning to jitter against Eve’s mouth to search for more friction.

Just as Villanelle let out a low moan, Eve scratched down the supple skin of Villanelle’s thighs, causing the moan to turn into a cry settling somewhere between pain and pleasure.

Eve compensated by working her tongue harder against the swollen clit, hearing another loud moan as she stroked over the sensitive nerves just right.

“Fuck, that’s it. Just like that. God, you’re so good.” Villanelle whimpered. As much as she enjoyed the little rivalry they had going on, as far as she knew, this was Eve’s first time, so didn’t want to be too discouraging. Plus, it was always a great opportunity to find out if Eve had a praise kink.

“Just like that,” Villanelle breathed, hips jittering again against Eve’s mouth. “Oh god, you fuck me so good Evie.” She whined, voice getting higher. “You’re gonna make me come.”

Eve couldn’t help but moan a little at Villanelle’s words. She kept the strokes just as Villanelle liked them, gradually beginning to speed up.

“Just like that, oh god.” Villanelle whined, the hand tightening in Eve’s curls as she felt her climax approach. “Fuck, fuck, just like that. Oh god, fuck!” She cried out as she felt the pleasure hit, her jittery hips stilling suddenly as she felt her orgasm sweep over her body.

Eve slowed her mouth a little, but kept going until Villanelle moved away from her. The woman collapsed down onto the bed besides Eve, taking a moment to catch her breath.

“So,” Eve began, a smirk present on her face. “Did I live up to expectations?”

Villanelle huffed as she smiled at the question, giving a nonchalant shrug in response, which only frustrated Eve further.

“What? You think you can do better?”

Villanelle turned to look at the other woman. “Maybe I know I can.”

“Well,” she began, slipping off her shorts and shirt to leave Eve completely naked. “Maybe I don’t believe you.”

“Well, maybe...” she began, reaching down the side of the bed to retrieve the knife she had dropped earlier. “I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

Eve’s breath caught in her throat at the sight, watching as Villanelle shuffled in closer and pressed the tip of the knife between her breasts.

“Shit,” Eve sighed, barely noticing as Villanelle’s free hand trailed down to rest between Eve’s legs.

She dragged the knife tip down Eve’s stomach with the lightest pressure possible while her other hand began to stroke over Eve’s clit.

“You like that?” Villanelle mumbled, her voice barely above a whisper. The tip of the blade trailed back up Eve’s stomach as the hand between Eve’s legs steadily began to pick up some speed.

Villanelle paused the knife over Eve’s chest, allowing her fingers to become coated in Eve’s wetness before pressing one into her entrance and beginning to stroke upwards.

As Eve moaned at the new sensation, Villanelle pressed another in before beginning to move the knife again. It continued upwards, coming back to rest against Eve’s neck just like it had been earlier.

“Oh, fuck.” Eve sighed, biting on her lower lip again as Villanelle stroked over Eve’s g-spot. “H-Harder.” Eve sighed.

Villanelle smirked and began fucking Eve harder, frowning when she heard a grumble come from the brunette.

Before Villanelle could even ask, Eve’s hand was gripping Villanelle’s wrist and pressing the blade harder against the skin of her neck.

“Oh, god, Eve.” She huffed, feeling the arousal hit. “Do you want it harder?”

“Yes, fuck.” The words tumbled out in a whimper, her hips grinding down without even noticing.

She pressed the knife in harder against her skin again, being careful not to leave any lasting damage.

“Fuck,” Eve whined, gripping at the sheets. “I’m gonna come, please oh god.” She gasped as Villanelle hit her just right.

Villanelle took the hint, continuing to move her arm and watch as Eve’s face tensed up with the building pressure.

“Come for me, Evie.” Villanelle told her, voice stern. “Let me see you feel good.”

“Oh god!” Eve cried out, stilling and tensing a moment later. She gasped hard and tugged at the sheets below, her proceeding breaths coming out in small whimpers and huffs while her body began to still.

Villanelle pulled back the knife before gently pulling her fingers out of Eve.

She discarded the knife on the floor at the side of the bed where it had previously been before laying back down on the bed and attempting to catch her breath.

There was silence for a few moments, only filled with soft pants as the pair tried to process what had just happened.

Eve turned to Villanelle after a few moments of quiet.

“You know you’re not off the hook, right?”

“Damn it.”


End file.
